


Dancing

by Detavot



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, tanaka had lots of fun, the others are just trying their best okay, trashy master and trashy demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detavot/pseuds/Detavot
Summary: The devil did not always dance the Waltz.





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhh it's actually not as serious as everything implies

Ciel Phantomhive was not known to have a forgiving personality, not even before his tenth birthday. Of course he never went after insignificant details--if he did, he would have needed to think of a much better deadline than the one he had presented Sebastian three years ago--though he was very, very petty when he felt the need to be so. It did not help that he had learned how to be petty by the ones who had made it into some sort of art. His brother had never quite recovered from when he had gotten angry about six years ago. He smirked at the memory. A nice, very noticeable and dark chocolate stain right in the middle of his butt in front of his fiancée-to-be. 

Yes, he could be very petty.

It was not an easy feat to push his buttons. Though using his brother’s death as a trump card, constantly playing mind games in order to weaken his will, mocking him for showing the most human emotion he had shown in the past years, and then blaming him for getting sick when they both knew damn well who was the one to throw him into the Atlantic Ocean would most certainly get the job done. 

Ciel had thought he and the demon could coexist without messing with one another, but it appeared to be wishful thinking on his part. If the filthy mutt wished to play, Ciel would provide him a game. That was the only hard part. He had to find out how he could get under Sebastian’s skin without causing himself or the household any harm. The answer came to him when he saw Finny running through the entire manor in a panic because he could not find any chairs and Tanaka had wanted to sit down. He chuckled when Tanaka waited even though Ciel, and Tanaka, knew for a fact there was a chair in the next room just to please the kind-hearted blond idiot.

That was the reason why he had currently gathered the servants in his room and banished Sebastian to his resting chambers. 

“As you all know, the harms caused by the voyage through the Atlantic have only barely begun to heal,” Ciel stated in the most noble voice he could muster. He wanted to laugh out loud at what his next words were going to be, and what they would entail. His servants, bless their hearts, nodded in a manner which reflected his own tone. “Unfortunately, Sebastian has been neglecting his own well-being while he was taking care of the house and I. Now that I have been healed, I have been trying to convince Sebastian to take a break but he refuses to abandon his station.” The truth was that Ciel told him to go fuck himself, and Sebastian had asked if Ciel had any preferred way as to how Sebastian would go about it. But the household did not need to know that. 

“Poor Mister Sebastian…” Finnian pouted. “He always tells us to watch out for our health, he always cares so much!” In truth, those were just polite ways of telling them to go away or, as he preferred, off themselves. Ciel was not going to tell that truth either. 

“He takes his position very seriously, just like the rest of you. No one could convince him to rest.” Because he didn't need to and, even if he did, Ciel was not going to give it to him. “So I must ask of you a small favour from me: Please take care of him. His injuries are nothing to shrug off and they are slowing him down significantly. Act as if he’s an old man in need of assistance.”

“Yes, my Lord!” 

Ciel smiled as innocently as he could and decided that the weather outside was far too beautiful to spend the day in his office. He also acted as if he didn't see Tanaka smirking at him from the corner of his eye. That old man was far too clever. “Dismissed.” With that, Ciel’s entertainment had begun. 

“Mister Sebastian! Let me get that for y--oh, oh no!” Mey-Rin had been running towards the butler carrying two large wooden boxes. She had tripped on the rig beneath her feet, her arms were thrown in the air as she tried to regain her lost balance. The wooden boxes were thrown in the air in Sebastian’s attempt to stabilise her. Desperate to right herself, Mey-Rin grabbed onto the only thing she could reach: Sebastian’s trousers. A loud rip could be heard as Sebastian’s trousers went down alongside the maid and, in his shock, Sebastian as unable to catch the boxes and they tumbled to the floor, the muffled noise of fine china breaking filling the hall. All was quiet for a single moment in which Ciel fought to keep the laughter behind his sealed lips. Sebastian had not worn anything under the trousers.

Mey-Rin looked at the fabric first, but was unable to identify it. She then looked up at Sebastian. She began to scream. Ciel fled the scene before her eyes could find him as she tried to look anywhere but Sebastian. 

The second scene was with Baldroy. Ciel was very much intrigued as to how this one would go, since Baldroy never interacted with Sebastian unless it was necessary. 

“Hey, Sebastian,” Baldroy greeted as Sebastian rolled the dough for bread. Sebastian acknowledged the greeting with a little nod. Ciel contemplated if watching this was really necessary as the awkward air in the room intensified due to Baldroy’s hesitance. Baldroy pulled up a chair and put it behind Sebastian. Sebastian did not acknowledge it. Ciel felt second-hand embarrassment take hold of his insides. He left with a fond shake of his head. He should have known that the American would not know too much about what he could do in such a situation. He was the type of person who’d tell jokes to distract people from their pain since he didn’t know how to cure it.

Ciel was not there to see whatever Finnian had done, though he supposed he hadn’t needed to be there to know what the attempts entailed. The flower bed his father had planted for his mother as a gift for their anniversary was completely ruined. The trees decorating the garden and the entrance of the forest were ruined, their leaves and branches cut haphazardly. Some patches of the perfectly cut grass were withering away. Inside the manor most of the wooden ornaments had shoe polish on them, there were chairs everywhere, the dining table had broken china and glass on it. Snake’s little friends were slithering away everywhere, dead bugs and mice wrapped in their tails. Was Snake… delivering those to Sebastian to show how he was helping around the household? It was cute. Very gross, but cute. 

Sebastian paid him a visit later in the evening. Ciel kept his attention on the paperwork he had for the day, though the work was nearing its end. “Has your work gone smoothly?” It was something Ciel asked on occasion, a habit carried over from their first year working together when Ciel had still been worried sick over the results. 

“Of course,” Sebastian replied with a threateningly innocent smile. Ciel made sure his face was blank. Sebastian knew that he was the one to blame for the servants’ actions, but it was not as if he had any solid evidence to properly accuse him. Ciel was going to get away with this. The thought made him giddy. Sebastian placed the little slice of cake and his tea on the table and bowed respectfully. Ciel was cautious as he preferred to take as little of a piece as possible from the cake, and only a shallow sip of the tea. Both were positively foul, though he forced himself to swallow. He raised a brow at Sebastian. “Ah, I apologise, Young Master. These old hands cannot measure the way they used to.”

The demon was just as petty as he was, it seemed. 


End file.
